ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Roberts
Vincent Roberts was the former and third Elemental Master and Ninja of Ice. He was orphaned by his parents, Thomas and Kira Roberts. He was raised by Lloyd, Zane, and P.I.X.A.L. He was added to the Ninja Force following the demise of Liam Disborough, another ice ninja. He embarked on many adventures alongside his teammates. He battled the Hands of Time all the way to Scar, son of the Overlord. He was reincarnated as a Nindroid, after the fatal fight between his corrupted his mother. History of Vincent Roberts Early Life Vincent was born on May 25, 2036 to Kira and Thomas Roberts. He loved his father and mother deeply. But what he nor his father knew was that, she fell in love with another man, Johnathan Destrevan. She only did it to be related to her heroes Wu and Garmadon. Destrevan corrupted her and she left Thomas. Although Thomas was alreasy dying of old age, his broken heart speed up the process and he died in his sleep. Vincent was an orphan for a few weeks, until Lloyd tracked him down and gave him a home alongside DIGITAL at Zane’s mansion in the Frozen North. Zane and Lloyd gave the boy an alternate skill set so he could be at an elite ranking when he became an official Ninja. They also blocked memories of his mother, so he wouldn’t hate her for abandoning him. Vincent often struggled with memories of his father, but Zane would encourage him telling him he’s not gone completely. Joining the Ninja Force Vincent joined the Ninja some time between Season 2 and Season 3. He didn’t have to try hard to fit in. The team immediately accepted him for what he was. Brad and Chad did it so they’d have a new video game partner. Vincent wasn’t the only “new” ninja on the team. Natalie had just become an official member of the team as well. He felt a huge attraction to Emma and developed a crush on her. Vincent showed off his archery skills and ice power to the Hands of Time and Ghost Army. He was angered by his guardian’s death, in Season 5. He had a huge one-v-one fight with Kozu and beat him. He also helplessly watched as Kate sacrificed herself to save Ninjago. He also met Thrawn a few times and fought him in Season 6. He and Michael tried to save Viktor from the Ultimate Evil’s corruption but their attempts were unsuccessful. He started to date Emma some point between the two seasons. But they were forced to defeat him. In Season 7, Vincent would face his biggest threats yet. The Sad Story of the Destrevan Family Season 7 kicked off with another Ninja Day celebration (or the celebration for the Ninja Force “defeating” the Elemental Lords). Then Johnathan Destrevan and Samara Garmadon brought Garmadon from the Lost Realm back into existence. She had implanted the Ultimate Evil (one of her schemes) into Garmadon to corrupt his heart once more. Vincent (who didn’t know Destrevan was his Stepdad) blew up his helmet after a long, but fulfilling battle with Garmadon. Vincent mourned the death of Lloyd that day alongside his friends. After that the Ninja Force was eager to strike. The other ninja discovered that Vincent could sound just like Luke Cunningham (a former deceased member of the Sons of Garmadon. They sent him to infiltrate the criminal organization and learn of their plans for Garmadon. He needed to earn their trust by winning a race through the Teeth Fields. He accepted but was exposed by someone during the middle of the race. He then went into a desperate escape from the bikers, but Killow and the Red Sparrow pursued him. Killow eventually gave up his chase, leaving Vincent to his doom. The Red Sparrow wrecked into Vincent, exposing herself as his mother. Vincent then learned that she had cheated on his real father for Destrevan. She had another son with him and took up the alias, Red Sparrow. It broke Vincent’s dad’s heart and then he got sick and died. Vincent was shocked by this, but not angry. This just made him want to redeem Thomas by saving her. The two engaged in a long, intense battle. Vincent nearly succeeded, but she used a gun to shoot his legs. Kira shot Vincent in the chest twice and left him for dead. She started to get overwhelmed with guilt, but Destrevan snapped her out of it. The Big Transformation The other ninja found Vincent, left for dead out in the desert wilderness, and flew him to a nearby hospital. The doctors said there was no chance of saving him. But Doctor Borg suggested an advanced surgery, in which Vincent could be put into a new, advanced nindroid body with his memories and heart restored. There was a fifty-fifty chance of it succeeding. Tensions rose between the team as the transformation was underway. It worked and Vincent was back as good as new. Adapting To Change Vincent was stronger, smarter, and faster than any of the other ninja. During their prank/real war, Vincent took down a lot of the bikers in the Sons of Garmadon. He also had a duel with his father, who also got some upgrades. Vincent won the duel and convinced his mother that he wasn’t mad at her. Then it happened. Michael had to go escalate tensions with Garmadon. Michael lost and got kicked into a ravine. The other ninja and Vincent took Amber to the Spirit Coves where she could fulfill her uncle‘s prophecy. The Ninja Force held off against Garmadon’s forces as she made contact with her uncle and faced her fears. The battle was intense and sorrowful. Vincent turning Kira back to the light triggered Destrevan, causing him to lash out and kill Emma. Vincent hated his stepfather for this and wounded him. After this event, Vincent wasn’t given much of a huge role in the rest of Season 7. He did watch Garmadon fake his demise, thoughCategory:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Elemental Masters Category:Fan Elemental Master Category:Ice Category:Masters of Ice Category:Beyond Series Category:Heroes